piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Friend
A pirate can try to sail these treacherous waters alone, but it's best to sail with mates you can trust. And trust is worth more than gold when it comes to pirates. After all, would you turn your back on just any dog when it comes to plunder? Rule #1 of the Pirate's Code - '''Befriend others wisely' A '''Friend '''is another pirate the player pirate wishes to keep in contact with. Friends are added to a Friends list in the Hearties Menu. There is a limit of 100 Pirate Friends and also 100 Player Friends. In Pirates of the Caribbean Online, a Friend could come in one of two forms. Pirate Friend - '''Pirate Friend' - Click to ask the pirate to become your pirate's friend. This means that your pirate character and another pirate played by another player are now connected. You will see when they are online and you can teleport to them. Player Friend - Player Friend - Click to ask the player to be your friend as a player. This means regardless of which pirate in your profile you're playing, or which pirate they are playing, you can still Whisper, Challenge or Go To them. You can also chat across all Disney Online games like Toontown, Pixie Hollow, etc. In your Friends List, if the pirate is a Player Friend their name appears in a bright yellow. Originally players could create a code to redeem to connect accounts. This was called True Friend. Adding Friends To ask another player to be your friend, simply click on the character or select their name from the Crew or Guild list, then select the Friend option. An invitation will be sent to the pirate to become friends. If they accept by clicking OK, then they will appear in your Friend List. :Hint - Some pirates try and 'friend' every pirate they encounter. Some other pirates consider random friending rude and may not respond to you. Friend List The friends list can be called up in game by pressing the F''' key to bring up the Hearties menu or click on the Sea Chest then the Mug Logo. Select the '''Friends tab is selected in that menu. If a friend is currently online, they will appear at the top of the list, with a green indicator light. Absent friends will appear grayed out with a red indicator. Legend of Pirates Online restored the Ship Icon that appears next to a friend's name if they are at sea. If the ship they are on has open Boarding Permission, then it will appear green when high-lighted. You can teleport directly to the ship WITHOUT opening the pirate's profile card first. A player may only have a finite number of friends (100). After this point, other players will get an error message if they try to befriend you and you will not be able to add more Pirate Friends. Once this limit is exceeded, the only option is to remove another friend from the list before adding more. However, at times you may see more than 100 listed. This is because the Friend list will also show the pirate of any Player Friend who is currently online. Friend Options By clicking on the Friend's name from the list, their Pirate Profile shows. Game Notes The Legend of Pirates Online has increased the maximum number of friends to 150. However, they do not have a True Friend / Player Friend option available.Category:Character